


Love is a Gift

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Sex, Pregnancy, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Prompt One: Unlikely/Modern AU/"Would you listen for once?"/Timebomb by Walk the Moon--->Modern AU<---Roy = AlphaEdward = Omega





	Love is a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ this is the start of RoyEd week ! My first ship week in a really long time haha. Abo has consumed my life too ! Please enjoy ♡  
And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Blackish storm clouds roll and swell angrily, spitting each drop of rain down towards the ground as if they're toxic. Treacherous puddles form irregular intervals along the sidewalk, and pedestrians have to weave their way in and out as to not get their feet wet. The towering buildings that stretch up into the sky are usually majestic and full of bright light, but now has been reduced to cowering slate-grey blocks against the writhing sky. The strength they once held diminish in an instant as the storm progresses. 

  
In a city of murkiness, the only brightness visible is the bright yellow of the taxis. People fight to escape the rain, jostling each other, waving frantically for a golden vehicle to take them away or rushing into the nearest store to purchase an umbrella. Water bleeds down the sides of the buildings around Edward, flowing in twisting rivets, plunging into the gaping mouths of the drains at the sides of the roads. Smartly dressed and flamboyantly dressed people rush about around him, the bullet-like downpour around them unable to slow them down. 

The rain has a mesmerizing effect on this city of lights. Like a heavy cloak, the rain dampens the spirit of the streets, suffocating the feeling of inspiration that floods through this place like blood does in a body. The hustle and bustle continues, however, the gloom of the day unable to squash these people, who are ants in an anthill. In their own element, completely.

_ This weather makes my stumps ache. _

Edward takes a moment to look up at the dark rainy sky before ignoring a sudden ache in his heart. His eyes are like golden sand on an exotic beach, dangerous and unpredictable yet calm and soothing. The yellowish hue carries his emotional currents, and if anyone stares too long they will drown before they can breathe.

In this world, alphas have all the power, all the privileges. Betas are treated normally, but they can't become more successful than an alpha while an omega is barely allowed to even get certain jobs. And yet Edward was able to get a job in the incredibly famous Mustang Corporation which creates and promotes military attire and weapons as well as the CEO while being a politician. 

Edward conveniently happens to be the heavily _ pregnant _mate and husband of said CEO, Roy Mustang. 

Today Edward makes his usual trip to his mate's office with his flesh hand resting on their unborn child and his automail arm sways slightly with each step. Everyone in the building knows he should be home on maternity leave, but no one dares to tell Edward he can't visit Roy. Of course Edward knows nobody will say anything about him needing to rest, but the obstinate omega refuses to admit he doesn't want to be away from Roy.

"Oh? Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. My darling Edward came to visit me when he should be at home." Roy's voice still sends shivers down Edward's spine even after all the years they've been together. It doesn't help that they're inside the only elevator that goes directly to Roy's luxurious office on the top floor. "Hello there, Beautiful."

"Shut up. I can't fucking sit at home alone all day, you bastard!" Edward retorts but instantly regrets the slip up, covering his eyes with both hands to hide the heat in his cheeks. "Don't you say a single fucking word."

_ God, he's so adorable. _"Of course. I wouldn't dare to say a word about how much cuter my mate is for admitting he doesn't want to be alone." Roy can't help but tease Edward even if it's a light teasing; the reactions he receives in return are too precious to risk losing.

"Fuck, you're an asshole. Why do I love you sometimes?" Edward grumbles and tries not to melt into his mate's touch when Roy starts rubbing his baby bump, but his defense crumbles at the kiss where his bond mark resides-- the nape of his neck.

The husky laughter that fills the elevator destroys the rest of Edward's faux annoyance, sending off fireworks in his heart. "If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have said yes nor would you be eight months pregnant with our daughter, Scarlet Trisha Mustang."

No one would ever believe they've been mated and married for six years, nor would anyone believe that the couple has a fourteen year age gap between them. Edward and Roy, well mostly Edward, honestly doesn't care about what they have to say about their age difference. Age doesn't matter when two people are in love. Love is a gift most people are too blind to see.

Once the couple step into Roy's office, Edward takes a deep breath and inhales his alpha's scent slowly. As the strong frankincense aroma fills his senses, Edward immediately feels safe and warm.

A lazy, sweet kiss is initiated by Roy and both of them smile a bit while their lips are pressed against each other. Edward reaches up and gently cups Roy’s cheeks, pulling him back down before they separate too much for a slow, passionate kiss. The raven haired alpha is left speechless for a moment before initiating another chaste, gentle kiss after they had parted their previous one. Roy runs his dexterous fingers through the other man’s soft blonde hair before initiating yet another kiss, pushing his tongue back into Edward’s mouth while one hand gently rests on their unborn child.

"Beautiful, lay on the couch for me." Roy says quietly though his tone is gentle, it leaves no room for protest. "I want you to just relax."

_ He's so damn good at everything. Fucking bastard, but he's my bastard. _

Edward’s thoughts are cut off when slightly chapped lips are pressed against his neck the second he's comfortable on the couch. Those very lips are kissing the flesh with a sense of hunger and need. He parts his lips to release a gruff moan that’s barely audible to anyone other than Roy when those lips kiss the scar around Edward's scar where his right arm connects with his automail. 

“Mm, stop turning me on so easily…” Edward murmurs, but makes no attempt to stop Roy from placing loving kisses down his creamy skin.

Each kiss down Edward’s body, starting from his neck, has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach his most sensitive area. He doesn't understand why Roy loves the slick his body produces, especially now that he's heavily pregnant, and it infuriates him that he doesn't know the reason. His thoughts contradict how good it feels every time Roy makes a meal out of him.

“Do you want me to stop?” Roy asks with a quiet chuckle, grinning when his young mate shakes his head slowly and kissing the scars around where Edward's left leg connects to the metal just like he did with the other scars.

“N-No… d-don’t you dare fucking stop.” Edward grumbles, not wanting to stop, but also not wanting to do something like this first thing in the morning despite not making any attempt to stop it.

Roy settles between Edward’s thighs once more like he had done last night, draping his tongue out from his mouth and traces languid circles around Edward's sensitive rim tantalizingly slow, smirking to himself at how something so simple turns such a strong willed omega into putty in his hands. The noises he's pulling out of Edward is music to his ears and it's something Roy will never grow tired of. 

“F-Fuck, Roy…” Edward moans out beautifully before his entire face heats up when he catches himself saying, no _ moaning _his mate's first name. 

“Say it again. Keep saying my name, Edward.” Roy growls to show his arousal at the sound of his name coming out of his mate's mouth.

His breath hitches as Edward feels Roy's tongue dip into him, unable to stop himself from moaning loudly at the sudden burst of pleasure. Edward is definitely grateful they soundproofed the office or else they would have risked someone hearing him. That is one awkward situation Edward would permanently want to avoid.

"A-Ah, ** _fuck_ **… R-Roy, I-" Edward gasps and throws his head back against the couch pillows, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm hits him hard.

Watching his mate have an orgasm is something Roy will never grow tired of. How can he when Edward looks beautiful beyond comprehension completely unraveled. Onyx eyes never leave the blissful expression on Edward's face, making Roy wonder if he died and went to heaven. Despite being hard himself, Roy doesn't say a word about it especially as he watches Edward fall fast asleep on the sofa. Instead of waking up his mate, Roy simply gets Edward's pants on again after cleaning up without waking him and whispers lovingly.

"Sleep well, Edward. I love you."


End file.
